


Sunshine, Stay A Little Longer

by todorohki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, blame tumblr, i saw a post and this, im sorry, sad i guess???, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorohki/pseuds/todorohki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This had been sitting in my word document for a while and i decided to finish it tonight. IM SO SORRY IF ITS BAD THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SORTA WRITING THINGS LIKE THIS SO FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. might be some more in the future if all goes well. i really hope you liked it. my tumblr is the same as here if you wanna check me out gayforsenpai.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Sunshine, Stay A Little Longer

The moans outside the front door were getting louder. The little shack they were in wasn't going to hold up. This was the end.

 

Kageyama internally scoffed. What a pathetic way to go. Helpless and unarmed thanks to those creatures outside that were drawing nearer. 

 

He heard a sniffle and looked down to Hinata. His eyes were filled with tears and he seemed to be holding back a sob. Kageyama's heart ached. No, this wasn't how Hinata was supposed to go. He deserved to live a long life, not die at the hands of these merciless things. This wasn't fair, but life in this world wasn't fair anymore.

 

Hinata looked up to him and tried to smile.

 

_He could see a glimpse of the sun._

 

"Could you sing to me?" Hinata whispered.

 

Kageyama stood there in shock. Sing? He's never requested this before. And he wasn't much of a singer either. But looking down at him, looking at their situation, he just couldn't deny this.

 

"Okay" he whispered back.

 

_The sun seemed to shine just a bit brighter._

 

Kageyama pulled Hinata into his arms and rested his head on his chest, his hand on Hinata's bright hair. And he began to sing.

 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

 

The moans have gotten ever nearer.

 

"You make me happy, when skies are grey."

 

By now the moans have been accompanied by pounding on the door, so, so fragile.

 

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

 

A crack in the door.

 

"Please don't take my sunshine-"

 

The door breaks and the zombies flood inside.

 

 

 

 

_away._

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting in my word document for a while and i decided to finish it tonight. IM SO SORRY IF ITS BAD THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SORTA WRITING THINGS LIKE THIS SO FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. might be some more in the future if all goes well. i really hope you liked it. my tumblr is the same as here if you wanna check me out gayforsenpai.tumblr.com


End file.
